User talk:Narutofreak0
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Naruto roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello. I'm just wondering about the groups. There are five villages, right? so if there were 400 people in all, 80 people will be in each group, which will be a problem. Sooo..anyways, another topic. Can i have at least admin powers? I would like to create the background. Athletiger Talk~I solemnly swear that I am up to no good 00:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) one more thing, sign your messages with four tildes. Somehow I always know when you message me (yea, there's only you and me here, but in the CHBRPW), soo.... Athletiger Talk~I solemnly swear that I am up to no good 02:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I am going to do the main page, please tell me what you want to put on it, and I'll have it in,....two to three months cause I'm very,very busy. Let's make this wiki public! Athletiger Talk~I solemnly swear that I am up to no good 00:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) k, thanks, do you like the background? Athletiger Talk~I solemnly swear that I am up to no good 14:30, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I’ll learn. I’ll try to have it up soon. Athletiger Talk~I solemnly swear that I am up to no good 16:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) k Athletiger Talk~I solemnly swear that I am up to no good 17:37, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Next week, i'm going to do affiliateships, we better get all the pages ready. Why don't you do the pages, and I do templates? Athletiger Talk~I solemnly swear that I am up to no good 03:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) As a kage, you must run your own villages, including your villages pages, as well as managing the characters under you. Good luck. Athletiger Talk~The canary has stopped singing. 04:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) strange we just got another person from somewhere. Athletiger Talk~Angelica Liu 18:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) wierd, but it seems we do more in our wiki. I'm finishing up changing the policies, then i'm going to try to do affiliates. Athletiger Talk~Angelica Liu 18:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) i'm just super busy...kiri started her own wiki yesterday btw. Athletiger Talk~Angelica Liu 18:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) BOO Do you want to be an affiliate nar? I'm offering.....User talk:BachLynn2323:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC)